Two bullets, one dead
by Fallen Blood
Summary: This is not what Elizabeth signed up for when becoming a courier for the Mojave Express. Don't you think being shot in the head should've been in her contract somewhere? Damn, it was probably put in the fine print. Oh well. This is the story of Elizabeth and her path to glory, well she help the bear or the bull? Only she knows but you can find out. *New chapter every Sunday*


_** Doctor who?**_

_ What…What the hell just happened? _Elizabeth thought to herself as she started to regain concession. As she tried to sit up a pain like no other hit her head like a battering ram, sending Elizabeth straight back down onto the stone hard pillow. She stayed there trying to process what had happened the past few days (To much of her dismay, she was terribly failing at it), since she couldn't do anything else really.

She heard faint footsteps coming towards her. And with all the strength she could muster, she sat up and got into a sluggish defensive position. She didn't know what she was about to fight, as it brought too much pain upon her to even open her eyes, but it didn't stop her. As the footsteps grew closer at an alarming rate she started to throw wild punches in the air, hoping to hit the unknown assailant. These punches did her no good, due to the fact that someone grabbed her left arm and plunged a needle into it mid punch, sending Elizabeth to a quick slumber.

As Elizabeth started to wake up again, she could feel the tight restraints on her arms and legs tying her down to the bed. _Kinky_ .She thought with a sly grin on her face. After a good minute struggle with her restraints, she realized there would be no getting out of these in her current state. _But hey, at least I can open my eyes. _This realization brought a smile to her face.

She quickly scanned the area but could see nothing more than a long blue curtain. Quickly, she got bored from looking at the curtain and tried to look at herself. The restraints didn't really provide much leverage of propping herself up, but they did allow for the tiniest bit of wiggle room. Upon scanning her body she found out two blatantly obvious things, 1.)She was stripped down to nothing more than her underwear and bra 2.) She had more scars then the sky had stars. Just as she finished looking over a nasty long scar over her calf someone moved the curtain and pulled up a chair. This someone was an old man, was too young looking to be over 60, but couldn't be much younger than 50. He had ghost white hair, glasses, and a finely groomed mustache right above his lip. The old man looked at her with the tab bit of curiosity for what seemed an hour, but in reality was just a couple of seconds.

"Why hello there, I'm Doc Michael. Who might you be?" The Doctor said in the up most cheerful tone

Elizabeth scuffed at the Doctor, not meeting eye contact with him.

"Little stubborn there, aren't we? I'm just asking you your name, not to marry me or anything" Doctor then let out a small chuckle, but Elizabeth didn't care. She looked at him with a face full of hate.

"Is this how you treat someone who just spent hours patching you up? I could've let you died and said there was nothing to do to help you, but no. I went through 10 hours of picking bullet shrapnel out of that pretty little head of yours just so I could save you." She could obviously see the doctor was annoyed, so she answered his pervious question.

"My names Elizabeth, sorry for being rude but… Who in the world shot me in the head? How'd you find me? Why am I wearing no basic clothing?" All things Elizabeth was dying to know.

"Now, now there, you're not in the best mental state of being righ**t **now; let's take it slow and easily. One question at a time" She had the look of annoyance on her face, but agreed to the doctor's demands.

"Well, first of all, why am I not wearing any clothing?" The doctor chuckled again, making Elizabeth wish she wasn't restrained to the bed so she could punch that chuckle right off his face.

"Most of the 'clothing' you came in with was covered with blood, and there wasn't much of it. I took it off of you and washed it for you, it's drying right now in the back." She scuffed again, resulting in her putting on a frown.

"If you frown like that your face is going to freeze and stay like that forever" She quickly frowned more, making the creases of her face reach her chin. The Doctor was displease by this and gave her a frown himself.

Quickly getting bored of the frowning contest she was having with the doctor (And clearly wining) She asked the next question. "Well then, how'd you find me if I was shot in the head?"

"I didn't find you. What, do you think I go looking for pretty girls in graves with two bullets in their noggins every day, just so I can patch them up and have them frown at me? " He chuckled again, sending Elizabeth into another level of annoyance.

" Victor found you and brought you up to me." Elizabeth's frown dissipated into look of pure confusion .

"Victor?"

"Oh, silly me. I forgot you don't live here. Yea, Victor. He's just an old robot that lives in the shack at the end of town. Good fellow, some townsfolk's don't trust him though. Personally I don't mind him one bit." Being satisfied with the answer she moved on to the next one.

"Oh, okay. Now, who the fuck shot me in the head?" The Doctor frowned quickly. Elizabeth followed.

"Language like that will not be tolerated in this house, while you're here you will act civil. Also, I don't know his name but he was wearing a checked suit. After we've fixed you up you can go ask the townsfolk's if they know anything."

"Sorry for the language doc."

"It's okay, you're forgiven. Now that we've got all your questions out of the way, let's see if I got everything right…."


End file.
